Mirror Images/White Mage
Category:GuidesCategory:Strategies White Mage Testimonies White Mage 5-6 Yagudo Drinks, Ninja subjob, 2x Time Hammers, Battle Gloves, Life Belt, Phalanx Rings, Crow Gear (except hands), NPC set to Stalwart Shield, 1 Meat Mithkabob, 2 Ethers, 1 stack of Mulsums. Buff to full after cutscene, and approach Vassago. You will pull the initial hate thus the importance of Utsusemi (its more reliable than blink). Debuff the mob as best as you can. Pop Yagudo drinks as needed, and if you run low on MP use Ethers and Mulsums. The bottom-line is not to pull hate, because if you do it at wrong time you may lose the fight. Use Cure 2 on NPC and go to Cure 3 if NPC is low on HP. NPC will run out of magic quickly. Use seraph strike whenever you got TP ready. If mob is at very low health, you may use Holy but that may yank hate. White Mage I went in not know it was going to be a tough as it was as taru whm with F.Attacker NPC. I also did not know it was level capped (there wasn't these nice little guides out back then). I won wearing my cooking apron and using warp cudgel. Let your npc do the tanking and run when you see him use his mirror. Won without using yag drinks or meds as a pretty much naked taru whm ... whm/nin only? hah, luck I won, maybe. Never underestimate the power of a taru who orders around a big galka carrying a GK :-P ~Bekisa of Ramuh Server White Mage NPC set to Stalwart Shield, NIN subjob. Used LV30 maces (Holy Mace, etc.), Holy Breastplate, Crow Gear. You don't need medicines or Yagudo Drinks, but bring at least 1 Yagudo Drink and 1 Ether as a precaution. As you enter the BCNM, cast buffs on yourself then enter arena. As you attack you'll initially get hate, so Paralyze and Slow Vassago. Once your NPC provokes and grabs hate, buff your NPC by casting Haste and Protect III to him/her, and throw some Cures to her (2 or 3). Sooner than you realize Vassago will use Blighted Gloom on your NPC and he/she will counter with Blessed Radiance which deals 150-220 damage. Personally, the battle is extremely easy. WHM/SMN NPC set to Stalwart Shield, SMN subjob. Used standard gear, 1 Ginger Cookie to rest MP after buffing. 1 Melon Juice to refresh MP during the fight. I was armed with a Shinai. You don't have to do very much other than keep your NPC cured. Hopefully they're level 50. Banish II does a decent amount of damage. Won the fight at 11 minutes and 40 seconds. White Mage Have your NPC set to Stalwart Defender. NPC at LV50+ is preferred since this is a LV50 capped fight. 0 Yagudo Drinks, use any subjob you want, use any gear or just go naked, don't bother with food. After cutscene, Prot/Shell on yourself and rest to full. Approach Vassago slowly. You will pull the initial hate thus the importance of having your NPC a Stalwart Shield. Your NPC will voke immediately and you don't need anything like Utsusemi. Cast Paralyze and Slow on the mob, anything else is really unnecessary and will make this joke of a fight even easier. Your NPC will heal itself for the vast majority of the fight, give it a Regen or a couple of cures when it needs it. If you run low on mana you are doing something seriously wrong. The bottom-line is not to pull hate, because if you do it at wrong time you may lose the fight (Blighted Gloom does 0 damage to your NPC and your NPC but will probably hurt you). I used Moonlight to give my NPC a little extra MP but we're talking an extra Cure II here. I had three minutes to spare and I treated this like it was a total joke. And it was. Whoever said you need Ninja is an idiot and scared a lot of people for no reason (see talk pages). WHM/BLM Went in as WHM/BLM with my LV50 NPC Fellow set to Stalwart Shield. Used an Apple Pie because I happened to have it on me, then buffed up, Reraised, and rested MP. Approached Vassago and cast Paralyze, Slow, Silence, and Dia II. NPC Fellow immediately provoked and held hate for the entire duration of the fight. I stood somewhat behind her and cast Regen II on her and cures when she ran out of MP. I only engaged in the fighting towards the end to help finish Vassago off. Overall this was a rather easy fight and I wasn't hit once. Don't panic if you happen to run out of MP towards the end. Benediction can save your NPC Fellow if you are in a bind. Clear Time: 12 min 50 sec. Eyelyn 06:06, 23 September 2008 (UTC) WHM/SCH /SCH, Went in with 0 preparation, no item, no food, no drink, level synced equipment from lvl71. NPC lvl50 set to Shield. Simply heal the NPC with Regen/ Light Arts helpd paralyze, slow and silent to stick and they are very usful. An easy fight.--Timfung 09:38, 8 November 2008 (UTC) WHM/SMN Went /SMN for the extra MP but didn't end up needing it. Any reasonable sub should work fine. Super easy battle with the level restriction gear changes. Paralyze and silence stuck consistently and were very effective. 11 minutes 32 seconds. Pixymisa 06:51, 19 December 2008 (UTC) WHM/SMN You are not doing damage in this fight, so go in your partying equipment, that means LOTS of MIND and Evasion. Gear: MP & MND *Rose Wand +1, lots of MND. *Promise Badge, lots of MND. *Turquoise Ring, little more MND. *Ivory Mitts, MND. http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200901.2/skins/common/images/button_bold.png *Custom Slacks, lots of MP and some MND. *Electrum Ring, MP. *Mercenary Captain's Belt, bit of everything. Evasion and low enmity *Crow Beret, evasion and enmity. *Crow Jupon, evasion and enmity. *Crow Gaiters, evasion and enimity. *Dodge Cape, evasion. *Drone Earring, AGI for evasion. The Crow Gear is quite expensive but the low Enmity stats will make this fight a lot simpler for you. You DO NOT NEED all of this, use what you have if you are low on money. I just listed bits that you might want to buy for yourself anyway. I just used a Rolanberry Pie, food isnt really important. I also took 6 yag drinks but only used 2-3 and had about 200MP left at the end. I would say you need two. Subjob: *I went with SMN for auto refresh, but Aspir will probably be more useful so I would recommend BLM if you have it levelled that high. Level and NPC level: *I went as 50 WHM, could have done it at about 40 I think. *My NPC was 49. Id say you could do it from 46-47 if you buy some more yagudo drinks, ethers etc. My NPC was set to Fierce Attacker to kill him a bit quicker. Getting to Qu'Bia: *''East Ronfaure > Ranguemont Pass > Beaucedine Glacier > Fei'Yin > Qu'Bia Arena'' **1. Go to (K-4) in East Ronfaure to get to Ranguemont Pass. **2. Go to (L-4) in Ranguemont Pass to get to Beaucedine Glacier. **3. Go to (J-5) in Beaucedine Glacier to get to Fei'yin. **4. Go to (K-8) in Fei'yin to get to the door to Qu'Bia Arena. *Note - If you have the Fauregandi region outpost quest done, you can OP warp straight to Beaucedine Glacier. The Battleground: *You will enter a room with a glowing circle on the floor. You do not need to buff just yet. Enter the circle and you will get to the fighting area. Do not worry, the NPC wont start fighting your target, Vassago, just yet. The fight begins when you either cast a spell on Vassago or get too close. *You CAN cast Protect III and Haste on your NPC without starting the fight. The Fight: *1. At the start of the fight, cast Shell 2, Protect 3, Blink, Stoneskin and Aquaveil on yourself. Then rest and recover the MP. *2. Run straight forward, ignoring the turnings to get to your NPC and Vassago. *3. Stand as far back as you can and cast Protect, Shell and Haste on your NPC. Drink a yagudo drink and heal to full MP. *4. Cast Paralyze on Vassago. He will come at you until your NPC hits him. You shouldn't take any damage. When your NPC has the hate, position yourself a bit behind them. *5. Next cast Silence, Dia II and Slow. Enfeebling is definately more important than curing. *6. Your NPC will not take damage very fast. I was able to get away using Cure 2 with the occasional cure 3. *7. When Vassago starts to cast Blighted Gloom, it is likely to be at your NPC. They wont take damage, and counter attack them with a nice little move. *8. Enfeebles will wear off about 4 times during the fight but they stick VERY easily. Just keep using Yagudo drinks to keep your MP up so you do not panic. *9. Towards the end, Vassago casted a spell that slowed them both. You can not Erase an NPC so ignore it. Haste them if it bothers you. *10. If hate goes wrong and you are the victim of Blighted Gloom, it will put you into yellow HP. This is fine, just give yourself a little cure and get on with it. *11. Keep up enfeebles, yag drinks and Cure 2/3s until Vassago dies. Its quite a simple fight as a WHM. The Aftermath: I finished the fight with about 200MP to spare. Maybe I did not even need to use the Yag drinks but it's better to be sure. When you are done, get back to Jeuno to chat with Luto. Then head to Neptunes Spire in Lower Jeuno to talk to your NPC and finish the quest. WHM & Lvl42 Stalwart Shield Using no additional items, failed constantly 5 times. Kept silence, paralyze, and slow up. Eventually run out of MP from curing the NPC. NPC then dies, game over. At best it took it down to 90~95% HP with 1 counter. It seems that countering the TP Move Blighted Gloom is what deals the most damage. NPC was equipped with the highest lvl shield and weapon (axe). Thing's I've noticed with stalwart shield. *You're not going to get hate at all after the beginning **(unless if you are attacking it as well) *NPC will voke whenever hate is not on him/her and it's cooldown timer is up *Not ideal to do this fight without NPC capped at 50, or at least a 1~2 levels off from capping at 50. *TP build up extremely slow compared to fighter jobs. Used 1 WS every 5 minutes at best.